Couplers are commonly used for detachably connecting work tools, such as buckets, to work arms of primary movers, such as backhoes, excavators, or loaders. Couplers may allow a machine operator to quickly change from one work tool to another. Such couplers may be referred to as quick couplers.
The coupler may increase a distance between the work arm and the work tool, thereby reducing leverage applied to the work tool by the work arm. Where the work tool is a bucket, the increased moment arising from the increased distance may reduce the working capacity of the bucket for a given work arm. Hence, performance of the work tool may be affected.
Typically, a coupler is detachably connected to a work tool via a coupling device. The coupling device includes an actuator that selectively moves one or more locking pins into engagement with the work tool. However, during usage of the work tool, the locking pins may accidentally disengage from the work tool. Further, relative movement between the coupler and the work tool may increase wear of the locking pins and/or the work tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,296 relates to a device for coupling an implement to an operating arm of an excavator. The device includes a locking member with a hydraulic cylinder and a control unit for supplying the cylinder with an operating pressure. The hydraulic cylinder has two coaxial piston rods which extend to engage with corresponding openings provided in locking elements on the implement.